Solitary Confinement
by Chronos Mephistopheles
Summary: Yoshiya was always alone; he had Angels, he had Reapers, he had Souls with Imagination, but he was always alone. Until 'Joshua' found young Neku, and then Yoshiya declared Neku would always be his. No matter what.
1. Entry 1

Summary: Yoshiya was always alone; he had Angels, he had Reapers, he had Souls with Imagination, but he was always alone. Until 'Joshua' found young Neku, and then Yoshiya declared Neku would always be his. No matter what.

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You/It's a Wonderful World, that would be SquareEnix. I only own the idea behind this storyline.

Beta: Tysonkaiexperiment (from dA and ffnet); I love you my dear!

Pairing: Future Yoshiya/Neku

Word Count: 1945

- Begin Entry -

Kiryu Yoshiya was born as the youngest son in a family, in an area now called 'Shibuya', in the country of Nippon during the Nara period. The Nara period was the beginning of the centralized government, based out of city of Heijo-kyo. As the youngest, Yoshiya was viewed as the runt of the litter; his influential father had no time to spend on him, and his mother wasn't allowed to input herself in the middle of his affairs, leaving Yoshiya to fend for himself; he was sickly, weak, and looked nothing like his siblings with his ash gray hair and luminescent lilac eyes. However, Yoshiya was viewed throughout his hometown as a seer of sorts: the young boy (barely twelve years) could see the ghosts that wandered the lands, and communicate with them. This ability only isolated him more.

It was during the smallpox epidemic that Yoshiya found his death in a high fever and toxemia. Yoshiya went to bed feeling weaker than usual and woke up with his body below ground and a man named Sanae to guide him. Sanae explained that every so many years the Angels, a term Yoshiya had never heard before until Sanae compared them to Kami, would deem a guardian angel of death, something like Enma, necessary over specific parts of land. Sanae said Yoshiya would become the Composer, an Angel who oversaw all the events and people in the land of future Shibuya. He would do as the Producer, Sanae, suggested when it came to caring for the people's souls, and he would remain Composer for as long as he wished.

Yoshiya couldn't help but laugh slightly at the idea; knowing he was the seventh son of a seventh son and would have never had this opportunity alive. He was constantly reminded how low on the chain of command he was, and now he oversaw all of his Father's land and then some in the afterlife. However Yoshiya felt empty; as if the disease from his life had sucked out almost all emotion inside. He was rational, he was reasonable, he was emotionless.

Years past and Yoshiya allowed his spirit to age until he appeared twenty-three, coming to the conclusion that not many people would follow the order of a young boy, despite how powerful he is. And as he watched his land flourish and thrive with new lives, the Heian, Kamakura and Kemmu periods passed within a blink it seemed and Sanae said the Angels deemed it necessary for Yoshiya to have assistants. Yoshiya would have his own shinigami.

Sanae watched as Yoshiya's childish fascination with death reappeared, and the young man (despite being hundreds of years older now) took time in finding the perfect souls with the right amount of Imagination, as Sanae and the Angels called it, to serve him. It took the rest of Feudal Japan to gather enough souls to deem the land of future Shibuya well-covered, and the entirety of the Edo period for Yoshiya to compose the Reapers' Game.

Seven days, the monsters called Noise, Reapers ('shinigami' his mind told him, the wings matched those of shinigami), a Game Master, and puzzles to solve. Yoshiya had great pleasure in enforcing the rules, turning the game (a way to come back to life) into a battle not just for the wayward souls but for the Reapers themselves. It took five great games of afterlife and death before Yoshiya realized how 'unfair' the game itself was. So he added the necessity of partners.

The players must have partners, and the Reapers could reap with partners if they wished. This evened the odds in his eye and Yoshiya was most pleased. The Angels applauded Sanae on his great choice of a Composer, one of the longer lasting since the beginning of the system, and the land of Shibuya flourished even more under everyone's watchful eye.

And then, Yoshiya felt the hole deep inside his soul rend. And his wings began to suffer for it. Yoshiya could hide in his abode, composing and conducting from a room hidden from everyone but the Angels, but the more time passed, the more his soul tore. Sanae, who had been enjoying his job of entertaining others with his little street cart alongside the Shibuya River (Sanae liked to think of it as his own version of the River Styx), was quickly alerted of the Composer's danger by the radically increasing rates of Noise appearing in the UnderGround.

Sanae rushed to the Death God's quarters and watched as Yoshiya flickered in and out of existence. Quickly listening to his Music, Sanae discovered the problem. Yoshiya, in his experience and age, had become so powerful he could not completely control his own powers anymore. The extra Music and Imagination was reenacting the smallpox virus on Yoshiya's eternal soul. Sanae bid Yoshiya to pick a partner of his own, someone to share his power.

In a fit of complete despair, Yoshiya picked the first person with a slightly bright Soul and Imagination as his Conductor. Thus Kitaniji Megumi became Shibuya's first conductor in the year 1909. The Composer's strength grew once more, no longer being held back by the excessive power. The World Wars passed with barely a nod from Yoshiya; the Composer remained back in his room and only relayed orders to the Conductor, only feeling the effects of the bombings from World War II and any of his people dying through the screams of Noise throughout Shibuya.

Allowing Kitaniji to have practically complete control, seeing as Yoshiya (only now called the Composer by Kitaniji and Boss by Sanae) never bothered to truly check on his Shibuya, Yoshiya became infected by a disease that many Souls are subjected to: ennui. Years passed, Yoshiya finding himself frequently transforming into his image of seventeen years and exploring his land. He would walk passed his Reapers without any response; he would absentmindedly erase Noise as he wandered the Crossing or stood outside 104, just watching. It was a different view of his world; here he could see their physical appearances, not just their Music and Soul and Imagination. So much had changed over the years, no one person dressed the same; no one styled their hair in the topknot or bun, no one wore kimono unless it was for a festival, and even then the kimono were nothing like what he once wore in his lifetime.

Yoshiya became fond of all the numerous stores, clothing and music and food throughout his land, and decided to include them within the Game. He marked the walls of the stores with the graffiti-esque skull and crossbones memorable of Sanae's most recent art style. He allowed the Souls in his domain the ability to appear visible inside the stores, allow them to purchase items inside the stores.

And Yoshiya noticed as the spiritual abilities that were common in the afterlife during his beginning had disappeared. Players rarely could defend themselves against the Noise, much less the Reapers. And the Composer was well aware of his attempt to keep things fair. He introduced the theory of pins to Kitaniji and Sanae (who now called himself Hanekoma Sanae, or CAT for his graffiti). Kitaniji quickly acquiesced his omnipotent Composer and released the pins to the Players. Some could only use one pin, and a rare few could use more than one.

The Game became boring once again as Yoshiya watched on. The Players had weak Imagination, not enough power, and his land was becoming bland. Despite all the sounds, colors, fashion, people, Shibuya was becoming dull to her loving Composer. Yoshiya approaches his Producer and asks for his assistance.

"Create a place where the children with Imagination gather. They are spread too thin, too far apart." Sanae quickly agreed; he too noticed how the once flourishing land of Shibuya was falling behind. The Game that once led all other Games was becoming worthless. No Soul was being polished; no Imagination grew by the Game's encouragement.

Using his artist name of CAT, Sanae created the Udagawa mural, using his Music and Imagination to install subliminal commands similar to "Enjoy the Moment" and "Gather here". The mural becomes a focal point for the people in Shibuya, especially those of stronger Imaginations. Here, at this mural, it is when Yoshiya first sees young Neku Sakuraba.

Neku, a boy in his earlier years, called to Yoshiya. His Soul, Music, Imagination only at the age of twelve called to the Composer. Yoshiya felt that minor hole in his own Soul flutter and fill. The boy was something otherworldly. The Composer couldn't hold himself back. He had to be friends with this boy; he had to have this little boy.

Without permission, without clearance, without any acknowledgement over the fact the Composer has people to answer to, Yoshiya changed his age to Neku's. Yoshiya quickly enrolled himself in Neku's school, in Neku's class, and became a classmate Neku wouldn't ever be able to forget. Upon introducing himself in class, Yoshiya gave himself a moniker, 'Joshua'. He gives Neku permission to call him such.

A year passes, with Joshua in Neku's presence; Joshua gives Neku a pair of oversized purple headphones for his thirteenth birthday. And the Angels decided a year was long enough. There was no need for the Composer to harvest or invest in Neku's Soul. He had a Conductor, he had more than enough Reapers, the Music of Shibuya was peaceful (bland) despite all the Noise. The Angels cast their judgement, and the mortal Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu was taken from Neku's life.

Unable to interfere, unable to apologize for causing Neku so much pain. The boy withdrew into himself, becoming anti-social and rejected any form of friendship from anyone. He used the headphones, his only gift and memento of Joshua ("Who's Joshua? I don't know any Joshua." "Neku, he gave you those headphones." "No, I bought them myself.") to seclude himself from the world.

More time passes, Yoshiya falling back into ennui and aching for his friendship with Neku. Years pass, and Yoshiya glances at the passage of time. Three years. Three years since his second death, since his leaving of Neku, and the wound was still fresh. And still no change had been found in Shibuya's Reapers' Game.

Anxious, wanting his Neku, wanting the Game to change, wanting everything to change, the powerful Composer begins to plot secretly. The Composer visits Kitaniji in his full Guardian Angel of Death form, twenty-three year old appearance and all, and announces his plan to erase his dear Shibuya. Kitaniji offers to try and fix Shibuya's people, having become so fond of this realm he bets his life on it. Smug, the Composer agrees and gives Kitaniji thirty days.

Yoshiya counted the days, hours, minutes, and seconds until eight days pass. He takes his form in the age of a sixteen year old and decides to find a human to use as a Proxy. In his wanderings, he finds his dear Neku at the Udagawa mural. Sho Minamimoto, a powerful reaper in the Game, recognizes Yoshiya for who he is (despite the fact not even Kitaniji knew what his mortal appearance was) and decides if he could defeat the Composer, than he could become the new Composer, and exercise Shibuya's Reapers' Game however he wishes. He attempts to murder the Composer, one of the most powerful of them all, but fails and escapes. In a bout of psychosis, Yoshiya the Composer chose Neku as his proxy. As Neku's eternal Soul began fading into the UnderGround, Yoshiya dropped a Player Pin upon the boy, beginning the "Long Game" that would go in the Angels' records for eternity.

- End Entry -


	2. Entry 2

Beta: Tysonkaiexperiment (from dA and ffnet)

Author's Note: MAJOR SPOILERS! This entry contains spoilers from the game and the Secret Reports. If you don't want to know what happens, because you haven't beaten it yet (BY GOD WHY HAVEN'T YOU?), then feel free to skip. I hope to have the following chapter finished soon… OH And this chapter actually contains lines taken directly from the game (courtesy of my finding the videos on youtube), so yeah… hopefully I can make this work!

Word Count: 6,326

- Begin Entry 2 -

Yoshiya stared unhappily at the notice before him. Floating on a scroll instead of sending a text message or something (that was more the Angels' style), was a notice that Yoshiya's dear Producer would be overseeing the Games while the bet between Kitaniji and he progresses. He could feel the beginnings of a scowl, but quickly wiped the look from his face. His Producer's interference would be nothing of the sort. Sanae had become too confident in his own powers and his supposed control over Yoshiya that the Composer was going to completely disarm him.

The Composer turned his attention to Shibuya, more specifically Neku. It wasn't too long ago that Neku arrived in the UnderGround, and that his memories were taken as payment for the Game. What else would be more perfect for the stoic little boy who cared only for himself and no one else? A clench of disappointment rushed through Yoshiya; apparently the Angels had modified Neku's memory before, wiping his dear Joshua from his mind.

If there was one thing to get Yoshiya angered, it was messing with things he deemed '_his_'. And Neku was most definitely _his_.

Yoshiya quickly assumed his mortal form, trying to ignore the faint feeling of helplessness that encompassed him before disappearing in a small arpeggio. Shibuya was attempting to comfort Her Composer; she like so many others knew what could occur should Yoshiya lose himself in the cacophony of Music and Noise and Imagination.

Joshua stood beside the Statue of Hachiko, waiting. Something he found he was normally quite good at, but was impatient as Noise now. He needed to know that Neku was okay, that the Noise hadn't taken him already. And like clockwork, as Joshua thought of his Proxy, the boy appeared; he looked around, frantic. How easy it'd be to walk over and ask to be Neku's partner; how easy it would be to obtain that Pact. But no, Neku wasn't ready to be his Partner. Even in mortal form, the fact Joshua was the Composer would somewhat transfer over and affect Neku. Possibly even Erase him completely.

And Joshua dreaded doing that to his Proxy.

He watched as Neku met the girl Misaki Shiki, a girl whose physical appearance was her fee, and they formed a pack. Joshua couldn't help but smile at how easy it was for Neku to Erase Noise. As if he was created solely for that purpose; the thought brought a small frown to his face. He ignored Misaki giving Neku the pyrokinesis pin, technically it was against the rules for anyone to trade pins, but because it was his Proxy… Joshua decided he'd be a little bit more lenient these next couple of weeks.

Joshua quickly disappeared into the hidden aspect of the UnderGround, a part that only the Reapers and such could attain. Usually it was used to play the Reapers' Games of Hide-N-Seek but Joshua figured it would be best to use it now. Joshua sat back and watched as Week 1 played through, only pausing in his surveillance of dear Neku to contact Sanae on Week 1 Day 6. The Composer decided he needed an upgrade on his cell phone.

And then Week 2 came around, and Joshua wouldn't be more pleased…

- Day One –

"Hachiko! I'm bound to find somebody useful there." Even from here, Joshua could hear his Proxy… if only because he was specifically tuning into his Music. However once they formed the pact, that ability would be taken away, at least on Joshua's part.

Like clockwork, Neku arrived at the Statue of Hachiko and began searching for another Player. Not once however did the orange haired boy glance in his direction. Joshua decided to take matters into his own hands. With the mere thought of it, crab-looking noise appeared and began making the afterlife a bit hectic. Josh made contact with Neku, the bright flash of light alerting the boy to the beginning of a pact. "A pact? With who!"

Joshua didn't get the chance to answer as they were drawn into battle. Quickly Joshua grabbed his cell phone, it should work as something to channel through. Something he actually hadn't planned out for once, Sanae would be laughing if he knew.

And before he knew it, the battle was over. Joshua decided to finally greet his Proxy for the first time in years. "Howdy." Joshua couldn't help but be amused as Neku's eyebrows knit in confusion. "The name's Yoshiya Kiryu. But Mother and Father call me Joshua." He watched almost haughtily as the dread crept across his Proxy's face. "I guess you can call me Joshua, too – seeing as how you're my dear, dear partner." Joshua followed up the statement with a giggle.

"Your what!"

"You seem like such a pro at this, I just… helped myself." Understatement of the century, he went out and personally picked Neku to Play.

"A pro?" Ooo, maybe there was a benefit from occasionally stroking Neku's ego, Joshua mused, but it was just so much easier to tick him off. "How could you know that?"

"I've been watching you, silly." The look in Neku's eyes just screamed 'CREEPER!' "Very impressive, by the way. Today's the first day and all… Let's just take it easy, hmm?" It was time to begin the perpetual mind-fuckery; oh how he was going to enjoy this. "Why don't you start by giving the area a scan, partner?"

"F-fine." Joshua was well aware that without a Player pin, his mind was technically open for scanning. However Neku didn't know this; as Neku began using the pin, Joshua decided which part of Neku's memory he should reveal. Within seconds, Neku was bent over in pain.

"Something wrong? Are we not feeling well?" Neku's realization over the fact he managed to scan Joshua was settling in. Joshua just revealed he wasn't just any random Player… "Is this going to be a problem? I need you to pull it together. Unlike some people, I'm new at all this." Joshua had to hold back the urge to laugh. He was anything but 'new' at this. "I'm expecting a bang-up job from you, Mr. Escort."

"…I'll be fine."

"Will you? Wonderful. Then can we go?" Joshua began to make his way to the Scramble, and to the mission end. However Neku remained behind. "Hmm? What's the holdup, Neku?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't tell me you're still stuck on the mission mail. Please. It's painfully obvious." When Neku began to fiddle with his hair Joshua decided to answer. "_x_ marks the spot. 30 plus 74, Neku. We're headed to 104." Joshua flicked his hair out of his eyes, only for it to fall right back. "If you ever find yourself stumped, I'd be happy to help you along. Just say the word. I promise you my advice is spot-on." Joshua smirked. "Lucky you, having me as your partner."

Neku's body language was so easy to read. The way his eyebrows knit together, and his defensive stance quickly hinted at the fact he was not happy with Joshua. Not at all.

"Oh! I can't say I'm particularly interested, but… I'll go ahead and ask, for the sake of convenience. Do you have a name?" Of course he has a name, Joshua. You've known it since you first saw him. But it is a necessity; it would be a bit 'odd' had he started calling Neku by name without the boy himself giving it to him, like he did moments before. Luckily, the boy didn't seem to notice.

"Neku."

"Neku, hmm? Hee hee… Charming." Neku cringed. "Well then, Neku. Shall we?"

The two made their way quickly through the Scramble, only to get caught by a Wall Reaper. "Want past this wall? Then take down these Noise!"

"Another wall..."

"So we need to clear out a few Noise to get by. All right." The two once again quickly took out the Noise; Joshua was a bit disappointed at how easy it was with Neku by his side. But that was the benefit of having Neku go through the Week before. The boy's Imagination had grown exponentially, and was now able to handle the strength of their Pact, without even a care.

"We're in this together from now on. You watch my behind, I'll watch yours." Oh so happily. "Sound good, partner? Hee hee…"

"Objective met, wall clear!"

Neku sighed, feeling himself relax. "Timer's gone. We're safe. That's one day down…"

Joshua turned around, glancing at the few other Players that had made it so far. His eyes quickly spotted something that disturbed the melody of Shibuya. "Neku… what do you suppose that is?"

"What the hell? That junk heap wasn't here before!"

"You're zetta slow!" _Oh crap_, Joshua thought. Sure Minamimoto was amusing, but even he could get a bit annoying over time.

"What! Who said that?"

Joshua motioned to a figure near the top of the heap. "Don't look at me. Look at your junk heap there."

"There's somebody up there?"

The Reaper hopped down, drawing attention to his form with all his clumber. "I said, you're zetta slow! How long does it take to crack a Z-class code, you factoring hectopascals!" Ah, math. He had blissfully forgotten about that bit of … annoyance.

"Hecto-what?" Neku's questions were interrupted with a wave of pain. "Nngh! My… head!"

"Sho Minamimoto. Remember the name. "I'm the new Game Master."

"Then you're a Reaper."

Minamimoto quickly recognized Joshua. That really put a minor kink in the plans. "Wait. You…You're a Player this time around?"

Neku barely glanced up in his pain, "Nngh, who… me?" As much as Joshua hated to admit it, Neku being in pain was beneficial to the situation. He wouldn't be able to focus completely on what Minamimoto was saying.

The Game Master ignored the boy. "Hmph. Now that's a happy miscalculation. This brings me one iteration closer to my desired solution!"

"Solution? …What are you talking about?" Joshua wished to tell Neku to shush; his talking wasn't helping his temporary pain in any way.

"Hee hee…Day 1, and the GM's already putting in an appearance? Not one for tradition, are you?" Joshua had to withhold the urge to scowl. He was destroying hundreds of years of Games' tradition. Didn't he realize this was practically a religion in itself?

"Tradition? Tradition is garbage! CRUNCH! I'll add it to the heap!" Minamimoto fittingly punched one hand into the other, smiling. "This is my Game. And I only allow two things. Flawless calculations… and beauty!"

Joshua began fiddling with his hair once more, almost twirling hair around his finger. "I'd heard you were quite the eccentric…"

"Some Old Horses Can Always Hear Their Owner Approach." Joshua couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Really? Was Minamimoto hinting at the fact he knew what Joshua really was? Maybe the Reaper was more resourceful than he first thought. "Now, time for a little quiz. How much weight will I let you Players carry in the UG?"

I'll humor you. "Pray tell."

"One yoctogram!" Minamimoto laughed. Joshua couldn't help but feel a bit amused as well.

"Yoctogram? Nice. That puts us on the atomic level?"

"Precisely! You 000s have no value here." Minamimoto adjusted his cap. "So! Now that I have you rounded up…" The group of Players watched in a mixture of confusion and amusement as Minamimoto walked slightly away from the group to grab a megaphone. "Attention, all yoctograms! (It's X 2) DIE!"

The group was swarmed by Noise, which Minamimoto used to escape. "Whew… Well, so much for Day 1." Joshua flipped his hair over his shoulder with a grin.

Neku fiddled with his bangs, more than likely confused over what the heck was going on. Why did Minamimoto feel the urge to address him and Joshua directly?

"Rather fascinating, wasn't he?"

"Uhh…"

"At least we won't be too bored this week, hmm?" Joshua hummed. So much for his one on one time with his dear Neku. "I wonder what the little math fetishist will think up for tomorrow. Exciting times, huh, Neku?" Joshua felt the effect of the natural Music setting in, getting the Players to go into a stasis for the next day. "Well, the two of us should be able to cruise right through this week – Between your psychs," Joshua took the time to flip his hair, trying to keep Neku's attention on himself for as long as possible, "my inspired brilliance, and our excellent teamwork." Followed right up with a giggle.

- End Day One –

- Time Skip –

- Day Seven –

Joshua stared at the elevator, his hand subconsciously flipping his cell phone open and closed, open and closed. "Neku, are all your pins in order? I suspect he's just ahead." Neku gave a quick nod, feeling all the pins resting in his pockets as they continued their trek. He couldn't be more prepared than he was now.

The Players quickly made their way up to the rooftop of Pork City, spotting Minamimoto. The math fetishist freaked, "Nngh! You two? How'd you find this place!"

Neku shot Joshua a look. "Is that a joke?"

Joshua hummed amused, "We got a mission mail. '_Erase the Game Master at Pork City._'"

"What? An inverse matrix! ...Doesn't matter. You just saved me the trip." Minamimoto seemed to reluctantly stand, readying himself for battle, "I was hoping for a little reenactment. Same spot, same setup as last time..." Joshua knew immediately he meant Udagawa. The reaper undoubtedly found some kind of art in the bookended affect such a thing would grant.

Neku dropped to one knee, his hands flying to his head. A memory? Now?

"You OK, Neku?" Joshua was confused, this time it wasn't him giving Neku the memory. Who else had control over it? Minamimoto was nothing but a Game Master, so it couldn't be him. Joshua's eyes narrowed, maybe just his presence was affecting Neku? But Joshua's memory modification (or wipe in this case) usually had no difficulties.

"It...It was you?" Neku huffed, staring at Minamimoto in shock.

Joshua tried to coax Neku away. "Neku..." The boy was going to let his emotions rule him, and that would definitely put a damper on the plan. Maybe the memory was a bit too much at the moment. Time and place, he mentally reminded himself, time and place. Get more control over your power, too much time separated from his Conductor really wasn't helping at all.

"You killed me... You stole my life!" Neku raged.

"Hmph. That's insignificant." Minamimoto adjusted his cap and ignored Neku's replying cry of '_What?_' He got into a battle position. "I've had enough chatter. Come get derived. This time I'm eradicating you from my spatial coordinates! Drown in the sea of imaginary numbers!"

As the three were sucked into battle, Neku cursed. Pi-Face was staying in Joshua's plane, where he was unable to attack him. He was quick to summon Taboo Noise, which kept Neku distracted while Joshua attempted to get in a couple good hits. When he finally showed up where Neku was able to attack, the Proxy used any area based pins, specifically paying attention to his Pyrokinesis or Vortex Blade pins.

After what seemed hours of this constant switching back and forth from plane to plane, whilst dealing with Taboo Noise in-between visits with Minamimoto, he finally turned into his Noise form. Neku cursed again. It was as if Pi-Face got a second wind, leaving the two Players to scramble to keep up. However, with a well-timed Fusion attack, Joshua and Neku managed to pin Minamimoto to a single space.

"Hahhh... You're zetta persistent..."

"Aww, what's wrong? Weren't you going to erase us at the speed of light?" Joshua mocked; almost winking at Neku he was so pleased. However their minor celebration was interrupted by Minamimoto's inane laughter.

"Heh heh heh... Haaa ha ha ha haaa! 3.!"

"What the hell?" Neku questioned with good reason. It wasn't every day that someone yelled the first 156 digits of _pi_.

"The world's made up of numbers! I've been reverse-engineering my desired solution all along! And here it is!"

Joshua quickly shoved Neku behind him, "Look out! That psych's a Lv._i_ Flare!" It figured that Minamimoto's prized pin would deal with an imaginary number.

"I am victorious!"

Neku quickly glanced around the top of Pork City; Minamimoto was between them and the way downstairs. "Nowhere to run!"

Mentally cursing, Joshua decided it was time to actually do something. He quickly shoved Neku off the top of the building, offering the boy a smile, "But Neku... I thought you couldn't afford to lose. Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world." He knew from this angle it would appear that Joshua was going to be erased. However if Joshua did it just right he could angle the flare away from him and absorb the extra energy to be send to another dimension. The only flaw in the plan would be if Sanae couldn't recover him in time.

- Time Skip –

Neku entered the Room of Reckoning, staring at the odd set up, temporarily forgetting the point of his entry. "This place..." He shook his head, regaining purpose. "Come on out, Composer! Fight me! You want me to defeat you, right? Isn't that it! Then show yourself! Show yourself and fight... Mr. H..."

"Who's Mr. H?" Kitaniji questioned as he emerged from the shadows.

"You again!" Neku cursed. "But I just beat you!"

"Ha ha ha ha! I'm amazed! Here you stand on the final stage-and still don't know who's playing what!" The Conductor grinned widely at the Proxy.

"What do you mean..."

"All right. You want answers? First off, the Composer is not the man you envision. Second, the Composer is not here-and hasn't been since before you came to the UG. So sorry you missed him." Neku stared in shock. "I have been in charge of the UG since his departure."

Neku seemed almost relieved. His hero wasn't who he assumed he was. "Mr. Hanekoma's...not the Composer? Then you're responsible..."

"For many things, yes."

"Why... Why would you do this to Shibuya?"

The Conductor sighed, beckoning Neku closer. "Oh, Neku... Don't you like music?"

"Huh?" Neku wondered where in the UG was Shades going with this, wasn't it obvious by the giant pair of headphones he wore everywhere?

"Music requires many things. Melody, performers, instruments... But the key element in the most divine music is a Conductor, to hold it all together. The world is very much the same. Under one Conductor, one ideal, the world of men marches toward bliss."

"One ideal?" It reminded him of something like a cult.

"Didn't you feel it in Shibuya? Rage. Hate. Misery. Envy. Fear. Self- deprecation. A cacophony of countless selfish wants. As that noise swells, it turns into crime, warfare... All the world's ills can be traced to individuality!"

"'Ills'?"

Kitaniji motioned grandly, "By tearing down the differences between us, I can make the world a paradise!"

"By making everybody think alike?" Neku scoffed, "That's not even pos—"

"It IS possible! With these pins." He pulled out several of the now infamous Red Skull pins, fingering them almost with pride.

"The Red Skull pins. You're behind that, too!"

"I based them on the Composer's Player Pin. You see, the eyes of the world are on Shibuya." Kitaniji remembered all too well what his dear Composer told him when he was given the job. How much power Shibuya truly holds… "What starts on these streets will spread across the globe! I can save all of mankind from right here. Shibuya shall be my podium! I know you'll love what I do with it. Now, if you'll just remove that Player Pin..."

"Huh?"

He scowled at the Player pin, as if he could set it ablaze with a thought, "It neutralizes the effects of the Red Skull pin, so my imprinting can't reach you."

Kitaniji attempted to reach to the Noise that had at one point been inside Neku, the one that encouraged his reclusive behavior. "What have your dealings with other people brought you? Only hurt. Join me. Help me build a new Shibuya."

"I'll never help you! Maybe living in your Shibuya WOULD be easier. Maybe. Except one problem-it wouldn't be Shibuya!" Neku glanced at his Player pin, and imagined the Shibuya that he loved. "I was never good with people. I covered my ears and blocked them out. But you know what? If I don't clash, I don't change. The world ends at my borders, and the best moments slip away. Shibuya's full of people waiting for those moments, when we clash together and find something new. Here in the UG, I clashed. I changed. And now I know—Shibuya should stay just as it is!"

"Then let me ask you this...Do you like people?"

Neku barely paused for a thought, already knowing his answer now. It was different than three weeks ago, much different. "Yup."

"...I see. Hmph. Why you would is beyond me... I think you need to be reformed."

"Rrgh..." Neku crouched into battle position, grabbing a handful of his pins.

"Save your energy. An unpartnered Player has little to no power. You can't stop me." Kitaniji raised a hand and used his energy to keep Neku in place. As the boy struggled to move, Kitaniji reached for his Player pin. "Remember that I'm saving you. This pin was standing between you and freedom from pain. Now, bask in the light of true redemption!"

"DON'T!" Neku clenched his eyes shut, dreading to watch the black and white pin be taken from him and soon be nothing more than a crumpled toy.

"Welcome to the new Shibuya."

"..." Neku blinked, standing straight up. "... Nothing happened!"

"Wh-what!" Kitaniji held the smashed Player pin in hand. "But I destroyed your Player Pin! Why can't I imprint on you?" The Conductor sighed, realizing what truly had occurred. "...I'm a fool. Of course he wouldn't let me harm his pick."

"Whose 'pick'?"

The Conductor growled, "I owe you no more explanations! Only destruction!"

"Yo yo yo, I don't think so! Ain't you forgettin' somebody? Here comes the Beat-wagon!"

"Huh? Beat! Shiki!" Seeing his two partners brought a smile to Neku's face.

Beat thumped his chest. "I told you, yo. Ain't no one gonna be the Composer but me!"

"How could you go on without us, Neku? We're your partners! Now what did Mr. H say about partners?" The girl scolded, shaking Mr. Mew at him.

"Um...trust 'em?"

"That's better!" Shiki managed a laugh.

"Yo, forget this 'partner' crap. You ain't my partner anymore, man. You're my friend! So trus' that, yo!" The one-time Reaper grinned, ready to do battle once more with the Conductor.

"Beat..."

"C'mon, Neku." Shiki encouraged, "We've still got work to do!"

Neku motioned to Kitaniji, "Yeah... Mr. Ringleader here..."

"We jus' gotta take out Shades, right?" Beat threw his skateboard on the ground, all ready to do battle.

"Right."

"The three of us can do it! Now let's take our lives back!" Shiki let Mr. Mew fall to the floor, where he stood ready for battle.

"Right! Get him!"

"I'm this close... Once I erase these three, Shibuya will be saved... Come to me, then! Come meet your end!" Kitaniji sucked the group into the plane where one fights against Noise. The Conductor swarmed Neku with Noise before changing himself into this large dragon like being. Neku cursed as any attempts to get close to the snake's head resulted in pain. He quickly switched to any far ranged pins he had nearby. Lightning Rook was the first that he used, cursing when he had to wait for it to charge.

It didn't take long for Neku for decide to use Lightning Rage, despite it only had five uses before he had to wait for it to charge, but it definitely wasted time while waiting for Lightning Rook. Neku had quick access to Anguis (something else that definitely assisted in wasting time) or Dope Line (another close range pin that worked best when the snake was focused on Shiki and Beat), Rhyme (which he'd rather not use if possible) and Peace Full (a healing pin that was nothing but helpful when Anguis Cantus managed to catch Neku in a bubble of some sort that led him to Anguis' mouth to bite him).

A quick timed combo from Shiki managed to injure him enough to recoil. Neku, Shiki and Beat maneuvered themselves side by side, readying themselves for another battle. Who knew what else the Conductor could throw at them?

"No... I must keep fighting... My time is...almost up..."

An all-too-familiar giggle sounded from behind Neku. "I'm back, Megumi."

"J-J-J..." The Proxy stared at his Partner in pure shock.

Joshua grinned almost evilly, "Your timer must be nearly ticked out."

"Joshua! You're alive! But why are you here?" Neku's cry was overshadowed by Kitaniji's emotional scream, "No, Sir! I'm not done, not yet! I WILL protect Shibuya!"

Neku stood in shock as Kitaniji quickly captured all his partners in orbs, using them to power himself. How was he supposed to do any damage without a partner? He was practically useless.

Joshua stood within the barrier, watching his proxy with careful eyes. There wasn't much he could do from up here, especially with the choke-hold amount of power Kitaniji was purposely using. But, the powered-down Composer mused, this battle truly was showing off his Proxy's powers. Easily he as the Composer, as Yoshiya, could overtake the barrier, but the character he painted for his dear proxy wouldn't fit the power-surge.

When Neku pulled out Vortex Saber and used it to attack multiple heads, Misaki managed to weaken the barrier holding her. Catching onto Misaki's idea, Bito joined her and timed fusion attacks with Neku. Joshua couldn't help but smirk, these mortals truly were something. Were they always this persistent? Oh well. He quickly joined in, spotting the relieved smile that briefly passed Neku's visage.

And then, Neku somehow with his Imagination and Music left his Composer in awe. Neku managed to make one fusion attack, something beyond all Joshua's years. Had anyone ever been able to make a fusion attack with more than one person? The Composer allowed a smug grin on his face, running a hand through his hair, fixing it into that wavy style he knew caught Neku's attention.

"Hee hee... It seems I've won."

"NOOOOOO! It can't end like this... Who else will protect Shibuya?" Kitaniji dropped to his knees, staring at the palm of his hand in shock.

"A timer!" Neku glanced at all his Partners in confusion. "Why does HE have a timer?"

"Then... You'll do as you intended?"

- flashback -

"End...Shibuya? But Composer...Sir! Why!"

Yoshiya gave an unearthly sigh, "I've decided to wash my hands of it. It has no future value to me or anyone else. So, I'm shutting it down."

The Conductor, the one who had grown so used to his power and lack of supervision stumbled to stop his Composer. "Wait, Sir! Shibuya is still full of so many possibilities!"

"Yes, and people too dull and clouded to see them. Shibuya's influence is too strong. I have to end it now...before the other grounds are poisoned and all is lost."

"Then...the problem is the people? If they changed to something more suitable, you'd stay your hand?"

The Composer reluctantly nodded. "Yes, but that's clearly beyond them."

"Sir...give me a chance to prove you wrong." The Conductor lowered his head in a show of mock-meekness; Yoshiya was all too aware of how much Kitaniji wished to overtake his position, only stopped by the Oath he made years ago. "I swear I'll remake Shibuya in a way that will please you."

"... A Game, then."

"THE Game?" The Conductor stared at his Composer in worry.

"That's right. The rules will be simple. If you manage to fix Shibuya, you win. Shibuya stays."

"...And if I can't fix it?"

"Then you lose, Megumi. You and Shibuya will be erased."

Kitaniji managed a smile, "...That's all right. If I can risk my life to protect Shibuya, I will. But what chance do I have of beating you?"

"Relax, Megumi. I'll be sure to handicap myself. I'll retreat to the RG. And I won't challenge you directly. But I will pick a Player to represent me." He glanced at the gun he would use to kill his Chosen. Quite possibly the Angels won't notice a month of chaos in the UG, right? "Since you've piqued my interest with this talk of rebuilding, expect me to be watching from the sidelines."

"Very well, Sir. I'll enter your Game."

"Then first I'll need to collect your entry fee. You have one month, Megumi. I wish you nothing but success."

- End Flashback -

"You're going to erase it... The streets I know and love, gone..."

"You did well, Megumi. That was one of my more enjoyable Games." Joshua's smile-smirk was honest, but the glance he gave to Neku belayed his true worry. The true test was coming.

"I gave it my all, Sir. I have no regrets."

Joshua fingered a spare Red Skull pin. "You know, I liked your idea. Shame it didn't work out."

"You gave me a wonderful opportunity. Thank you, Sir. As for you... Well played, Player. I still can't fathom why my imprinting failed to affect you."

"Me neither... Wait! That's right!" Neku pulled out his second Player pin, barely glancing at the Composer before showing it to Kitaniji.

"Another Player Pin! Why do you have two? I only gave you the one! ...Ha ha. Of course!" He couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity. The Composer truly covered all his bases. "Neku... It's up to you now." The once Conductor disappeared in a wave of static, leaving nothing behind.

"Huh? Joshua? What's going on?"

"All of this was a Game-one set up by me." He made sure his cell phone was in his pocket, and the guns needed were nearby.

"What? Then that means you're—" Shock and worry was beginning to set in, but not nearly quick enough for Joshua's tastes.

"Let me make it obvious. Hmm... I suppose they'll serve." There was a flash of light, and Neku's other two Partners were frozen in place.

"Shiki? Beat!"

"Hee hee..." Joshua let that giggle of his fly, "It was me, Neku. I'm Shibuya's Composer."

"What? But that...can't be..." Especially with all of Joshua's hints of wanting to take over the Game. If he already ruled it, then what was the point of finding anything.

"I know that must unsettle you. Especially since we spent all that quality time together." Joshua sighed, determined to help Neku dwell on something that was once special. "Still, it's the truth, and I need you to face it. Megumi and I decided to play this Game to determine if Shibuya should exist or not."

"Then everything I've one... All of it..." Neku practically curled in upon himself, using his demon collar to his advantage.

"Mm-hmm. You were playing for my team. Really, you did a bang-up job. I couldn't have won without you."

"Then... What have I done!"

"I had one role in this Game: picking the Player who would play for me. One boy...from the RG."

"...Me?"

"Very sharp, Neku! Give yourself a hand." He mockingly clapped his hands a few times, "I knew I picked a winner."

"But it was Pi-Face that killed me..."

"His bullet was meant for me. For some time now he's been after my seat. Maybe he thought I could be killed in the RG-a gross miscalculation." Bad pun, Joshua, he thought as he giggled to cover his mental scowl, "The Composer, unlike the Reapers, can use some of his power in the living world. So, poor Minamimoto failed, and fled back to the UG. But I like keeping him around. He knows how to heat up a Game! Unfortunately, he overheated this time, so I had to retire him early. Couldn't have him spoiling the climax!"

"Then you're the one who beat him?" Neku remembered the Taboo version of Minamimoto smashed under the random pieces of debris Joshua tended to use in battle against Noise.

"Why, yes! You're just sharp as a tack, Neku. Anyway, the pest followed me everywhere-even into the RG when I went to get you!"

"Into the RG? Wait... No!"

The Composer twirled a strand of hair. "Hee hee. Why don't I return all the memories I've been holding on to?"

"Nyaaagh!" Joshua quickly reconfigured Shiki and Beat's memories. No matter how it ended here today, they would not remember exactly what happened in the Dead God's Pad. "Huff...huff... It was you! ... I thought... I thought I finally found a friend I could relate to... But it was YOU! You killed me!"

"Hee hee. Now, Neku, why don't we play one last Game?" Joshua slid a gun across to Neku, an exact replica of the one he used to kill him.

"You tricked me..."

He continued with the rules, ignoring the pure despair crossing his Proxy's face. "The winner gets to be the Composer, and do whatever he likes with Shibuya. If you win, you decide. If I win, I'll decide. ...Of course, I've already decided."

"You're a monster..."

There was a tinge of pain that came with that remark; Joshua remembered all too well how many people called him that when he was alive. "Neku? You'd better pick up that gun. I mean, this IS going to be a duel. I'll keep the rules extremely basic. I'm going to count down from ten. On zero, we shoot. See? Easy."

"Don't screw with me, Joshua!"

"I assure you, I'm not. Life's little crossroads are often as simple as the pull of a trigger." Joshua took off the safety and raised the gun. " Neku... Hee hee, your face is priceless. Don't you remember what Mr. Hanekoma told you?"

"I'm just..." Neku shook his head, trying to gain a grip on reality as he held the gun, possibly the exact same gun that killed him before.

"Oh, before I forget! I've collected your entry fee. Now... Let the Game begin. 10...9..."

Neku stood holding the gun with both hands, aiming towards Joshua. The Composer held the gun only in one hand, his signature smirk across his face. _Come on Neku_, Joshua thought, _prove me wrong. Prove that people don't change._

Neku took a shaky breath closing his eyes and trying to prevent the tears from streaming down his face. But the pain of Joshua's betrayal was too much, and now having to decide between the city that he loved so much or the boy who was his best friend and lied to him. There really was no choice. Neku lowered the gun when the first true tear fell. The familiar sound of a gunshot going off followed after a wave of pain.

Joshua really shot him.

Neku fell to the floor, letting the darkness overwhelm him. As he took a breath, quite possibly his last breath ever, he heard Joshua's giggle. He opened his eyes to spot Joshua, kind of shimmery with white objects floating behind him, standing next to Mr. Hanekoma, both with smiles on their faces.

When Neku came to, he was laying in the crossing, his music blaring out of his headphones, the song on a track he'd never heard before '_A Lullaby for You_'. The cacophony of noise that was just innately Shibuya surrounded Neku and Neku let tears fall. "Why... WHAT THE HELL!"

- Time Skip -

Yoshiya stood atop Pork City, watching over all of Shibuya. It was time for him to pay attention to what was actually occurring in his hometown, in his land. And the fact Neku willingly spoke to him now, it was worth any form of punishment the Angels might dish out.

_Same streets...Same crowds too. Yeah, Shibuya hasn't changed a bit. But still, I don't think I can forgive you yet. You don't see it, but...those few weeks were very hard for me. Learning to trust people; having that trust broken. Finding out the town I pegged as small, and stifling, and empty...wasn't any of those things._ Neku stood in front of the Udagawa mural, on the other side of Shibuya, but Neku was almost praying, worshipping Shibuya, and as a part of Shibuya, it was only right to listen to those prayers, right?

_I'm glad I met you guys. You made me...pick up on things; I probably would've just gone on ignoring. Trust your partner...and I do. I can't forgive you, but I trust you. You took care of things, right? Otherwise, Shibuya would be gone and my world with it. Hey, did I mention I've got friends now? We're meeting for the first time in a week. See you there?_

Oh how he wished he could see Neku again. Sanae joined him on top Pork City, watching Yoshiya's favorite Proxy from his position. "You know... This mess is gonna have repercussions upstairs." Joshua scoffed. Let them bring down the moon, he couldn't care less. "But hey, at least things are back to normal, right?"

Yoshiya turned away, trying to ignore the way Neku was searching for him, looking for his ash hair. "What? You seem down! Hey, it's their world. They get to decide what to do with it." Would Sanae just be quiet for once? "Just…" Yoshiya took off to the air, determined to get a quick glance around Shibuya before he got carted off to the UpperGround. He needed to make sure no more Taboo Noise wandered about before the next Game started.

He could hear Sanae's little comment, "Some folks just don't take no for an answer," but he couldn't care less what Sanae had to say. Yoshiya did what he had to do, for the betterment of Shibuya. Surely the Angels would see what he was attempting to do. But now what about the lack of a Conductor…

- End Entry Two -


	3. Entry 3

Summary: Yoshiya was always alone; he had Angels, he had Reapers, he had Souls with Imagination, but he was always alone. Until 'Joshua' found young Neku, and then Yoshiya declared Neku would always be his. No matter what.

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You/It's a Wonderful World, that would be SquareEnix. I only own the idea behind this storyline.

Beta: Tysonkaiexperiment (from dA and ffnet); I love you my dear!

Word Count: 2384

Author's Note: Something that Tke and I came to realize, if you need a soundtrack for ultimate Neku Josh pairing, try taking a look at Trans-Siberian Orchestra's CD "Beethoven's Last Night", so many of the songs just seem to scream Josh and Neku. If you're curious about particular ones, message me and I'll give you the whole layout ;)

- Begin Entry Three -

The Composer stood in the entry way of the Higher Plane, scowling at the extremely large complex of floors, reminding him of something he probably would see in the larger cities of the United States or United Kingdom. He faintly lamented the fact he would never be allowed to leave Shibuya or the Higher Plane to see anything else before his dear Shibuya sent her melody to him in waves and he basked in it.

With his ethereal form, Yoshiya practically floated into the building, the glass-like doors sliding open with barely a twitch of a hand. He gazed at the reception desk, seeing the angel sitting on her little office chair with a Bluetooth device in her ear, garbed in Natural Puppy, chatting to someone undoubtedly not involved in the job of watching over cities. He stood directly in front of her desk, lilac eyes staring unblinking at her, until she finally noticed him.

"Oh, Shibuya, yes," she quickly scrambled to find the correct paperwork for one of the oldest Composer's alive. She flipped it open and hurriedly glanced over the appointments that occurred yearly. "You're on the twenty-eighth floor, meeting with the Director." She managed a quick glance up before gesturing towards the glass elevators. "I assume you know the way?"

The Composer didn't even bother acknowledging her comment and made his way to the elevators. A couple other lower ranking angels approached the elevators, but once they saw his tall, shining form and large wings muttered something about taking the stairs instead. The doors slid open with a '_ding!'_ and Yoshiya stepped inside, his wings folding and falling down his back; the effect was like that of a cape made of white feathers that grazed the ground and faintly circled his form. Just a glance at the buttons made the correct floor number light up, the doors slid close, and the glass elevator took off toward the twenty-eighth floor.

A few times the elevator stopped and angels stepped inside, their own wings folded into the small of their backs. Some acknowledged the Composer of Shibuya with a nod; others looked in the elevator, saw him and said they'd wait for the next elevator. The elevator reached his floor and the Composer stepped into the gaudy gold hallway. His purple tinted eyes glanced over the carved cherubim, gold plated frames holding oil paintings, fake plants and an armed angel at the end of the hallway. Yoshiya turned to go the opposite direction; that part of the Higher Plane was of no concern to him today.

The doors he had to go through were wide open, a potted plant holding one side open. Yoshiya stepped inside the room and turned to the right, where another room awaited. This room was much more modest than the hallway, only holding a desk, a couple of chairs and a large window that seemed to see the entire planet before it. In the chair at the desk sat the Director, his wings folded much like Yoshiya's and flared out only slightly more than he, wearing a Gatito coat and pants in black and blue. The image of Neku in his favorite J to the M flooded his mind's eye and the Composer quickly wiped him from his mind. However, it was who was sitting his opposite that made the Composer almost pause in entering.

The Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu of the world Yoshiya had taken to mentally referring as TinPin was sitting in an overly plushy chair. The matching eyes met briefly and Joshua stood, brushing himself off. The two Kiryus stood before the Director, one showing only a mask the other trying to hide his amusement, one confused and the other well aware of what was about to occur.

"Yoshiya Kiryu, Composer of Shibuya, do you know why we have called you here?" The Composer nodded, not at all intimidated by the loud, reverberating voice that seemed to shake one down to their bones. "Yoshiya Kiryu, Tin Pin Expert, do you know why we have called you here?" Joshua nodded, reaching a hand up to start twirling a strand of hair around a finger.

"Then let us begin," the Director shuffled the paperwork in front of him, looking for the beginning of the list. "Yoshiya Kiryu, you are charged with breaking a multitude of security laws regarding the Game, more specifically the following: bringing multiple people back to life; not erasing all memories; playing the Game yourself-" He continued for an additional two minutes, the entire time passing by with Joshua yawning in an overly dramatic fashion or shifting from foot to foot or even glancing at his bright orange cell phone, as if he'd get service in the Higher Plane. "—and murder." Yoshiya would have heaved a sigh had it been something more dignified. Faintly the Composer wondered why the full council hadn't been summoned; it didn't matter, if only it made it easier for him to control the flow of the '_trial_'.

The teenager glanced at his older counterpart before smiling smugly, as if he knew where the Composer's mind had headed. The Composer waved his hand, as if brushing away the technical and formality of the meeting. "Can you hurry this speech up? I know what's going to happen anyways."

The Director seemed to deflate upon himself, as if he was expecting that line any second, maybe even shocked a bit that Yoshiya hadn't said anything sooner. "I'll just skip to the sentencing then. Composer, you are hereby convicted of the following: Allowing multiple lives to be reborn; Allowing a Player to retain all memories of the event –" Joshua made a dramatic show of stretching himself before crossing his arms and scowling at some point just above the Director's head, distracting the angel enough to cause him to lose his place in the document – "Thereby you are forbidden to have any contact with your Proxy, the boy called Neku Sakuraba, for a period of –" Joshua shifted, placing his hands in his pockets –"seven years. During this time, you are to remain inside the "Dead God's Pad.""

The Director used his hands to make the quotation marks, making Joshua giggle and the Composer smirk. "Leave the "Pad" and you risk the loss of your position as Composer of Shibuya and Erasure." At this both Kiryus froze in their amusement: the Composer shocked at the gall of the Angels (Erasure? For leaving the Pad of all places?) and Joshua at the sentence. Seven years was not worth those minuscule details. They were more than likely pinning on him Sanae's disobedience as well, trying to keep the Angel's record clean even when he was just as guilty as the Composer.

"Someone's feathers got a little too ruffled while on vacation." Joshua giggled to himself, the Composer barely hiding his own amusement. His other self definitely had his moments.

The Composer met the Director's gaze and once again he wondered why he allowed himself to be confined to such a small area now, especially when he did have so much power. It was quite obvious Yoshiya was one of the more powerful Composers, especially when his wings were only a centimeter or less smaller than the man handing him his punishment. If he had Neku at his side, overtaking the Higher Plane would be far too easy.

The Director's voice broke the Composer from his thoughts. "And you, Yoshiya Kiryu, Tin Pin Expert, are forbidden from interacting with Neku Sakuraba on the grounds of interacting with the Composer before an aware audience and without any attempts to prevent the occasion from occurring."

He nodded his head and Joshua managed a pout. He probably could argue that he had no clue about the possibility of the Composer being present. How was he supposed to know? He mentally rolled his eyes and cocked his hip to the side. Now how was he going to spend his free time?

The Composer almost scowled. Any plans or possible ways to get around the imprisonment and contact his Proxy was now ruined. That certainly put a kink in the plans he originally had.

"Director," the Composer was adamant on making sure there was no way for the Director to misunderstand him. "And the question of my lack of Conductor?"

"We will assign you one after your sentence has been served." Yoshiya didn't want the _assigned_ one. He wanted _Neku_. The Director put away the file containing information about the duo before him and reached toward something different. The Composer recognized it as the hint that it was.

Both Kiryus glided out of the room, the younger unable to hide his surprise when the large doors slammed shut behind them. "This is disappointing," Joshua sighed, twirling a strand of hair about a finger. "Whatever shall I do without my Neku time?" His eyes narrowed. "And how are we supposed to explain this drop off the face of the planet?"

Yoshiya led Joshua down the hall pressing the call button for the elevator. "As long as I don't respond to Neku's thoughts of me, I'll have cut off all contact." The angelic being almost scowled before schooling his features into an emotionless mask once more. Neku was finally acknowledging his existence, talking to him, and he had to now ignore the fifteen year old. Needless to say, the Composer was not pleased.

Joshua didn't stop his own scowl. "I'd have to cut off all ties to Tin Pin, which is quite a bother. Especially since I help with that magazine…" The two Kiryus lowered their gaze to the floor and began plotting. "No matter what, Neku would have an idea on how to find me. What are we supposed to do if he confronts me? If he initiates contact?"

Joshua rested a hand on his chin, staring ahead with glazed eyes as he began trying to work his way through the multiple blocks the Angels had set up with those small restrictions. Yoshiya glanced at the elevator doors, curious as to why it was taking so long. Joshua continued to try and plot, his counterpart occasionally hearing something like "no, no… too simple."

The elevator went off with a '_ding!'_ and the two turned to the sliding open doors. Inside was a younger looking angel, garbed in Mus Rattus and carrying a bucket full of feathers. All were different sizes, even different colors. Some of them glowed, some of them at a faster pace than others while very few didn't glow at all. Those were the darker colors, the colors of a Reaper or a Fallen.

Yoshiya shot Joshua a look, the other nodding and glancing at the elevator before both nodded in unison.

Joshua moved out of his way as the child gave him a grin and went to the guarded door. Yoshiya stepped inside the elevator and barely allowed Joshua inside before pressing the button for the 'ground floor'. Joshua raised an eyebrow at his older appearing form before the Composer spoke with a hushed voice. "Feathers."

"What?"

"Feathers," the Composer plucked a small one from around his collar and passed it to the Tin Pin Slammer. "They can only contain bits of a message, just enough to get the idea across." With a look Joshua understood to hold onto the feather and to keep it close. He quickly pocketed it and crossed his arms nonchalantly.

Joshua nodded, "There's a catch isn't there?"

"Composer feathers glow stronger, which means my feathers will attract more attention. However Reaper or Fallen Angel feathers don't glow at all. That is how we will get messages to one another."

The Kiryus nodded once more before the elevator doors opened and a group of armed angels (Joshua rolled his eyes, Yoshiya smirked) separated the two. One of them took Joshua by the arm and disappeared with the teen. Yoshiya didn't even acknowledge the angels and walked out the front doors calm and composed.

However the second he arrived at his destination, Yoshiya fumed. He paced the Dead God's Pad, his arms waving about as he lost his composure and ranted to himself, dropping subconsciously into the form Neku knew best. "We will assign you one," he mocked, "I don't want the assigned one, the only Conductor for me is Neku. My Conductor must have headphones! And spiky hair!" He threw himself into a chair, glowering at the floor, his hair rising around him as Shibuya reacted to his anger. "Who do they think they are?"

The music in the room swelled and resisted the negativity. "Stupid Angels, they aren't thinking at all! It's not worth it if it isn't Neku." The bar in the back of the room however wasn't so lucky: bottles vibrated, falling off the shelves and the glass shattered against the aquarium floor. A lamp tipped over and the coffee table began traveling across the floor. Yoshiya's lavender eyes stared unblinkingly at the table and all the numerous coffee cups sitting on its surface beside a box of pins.

One coffee cup was a bright orange; sitting beside it was a lone Player Pin. "_See you there?"_ Another rush of anger ran over Yoshiya and he picked up the coffee table, allowing all the cups to fall to the ground, all but one shattering, miscellaneous pins scattering. The Composer in mortal form almost growled and chucked the table towards the wall covered in CAT graffiti—

-just barely missing the Producer who stepped in.

"Whoa, boss!" Sanae crouched over slightly, arms raised to protect his head as he took in the destruction in the Pad. He gave a low whistle, choosing not to comment on the still surviving orange cup and Player Pin sitting beside it while it seemed everything else was injured in some manner. "You okay?"

Yoshiya glanced at the Producer before flipping his hair over his shoulder and taking on an expression of calm. "Sanae, we're going to need Lollipop and Lipstick."

The Producer scratched the back of his neck, managing a smile. "Whatever you say, J."

The angel left the Dead God's Pad, figuring out how he could call the two reapers without revealing his position as an angel, leaving Yoshiya to stew in the remains of the Pad. "That's right, Sanae. Whatever. I. Say." He smirked.

- End Entry Three -


	4. Entry 4

Summary: Yoshiya was always alone; he had Angels, he had Reapers, he had Souls with Imagination, but he was always alone. Until 'Joshua' found young Neku, and then Yoshiya declared Neku would always be his. No matter what.

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You/It's a Wonderful World, that would be SquareEnix. I only own the idea behind this storyline.

Beta: Tysonkaiexperiment; I love you my dear, always and forever! 3

Author's Note: Okay, some people have been confused on the issue of Yoshiya and Joshua. I'm using the name Yoshiya when referring to the Composer, and Joshua as referring to the Tin Pin World Joshua. Neku, no matter what world shall still call him Josh, so it might get confusing if we include both Josh's in a convo with a Neku. Also, I have no other name for Neku, so if it was to become Neku and Neku convo, undoubtedly I'm going to be lost as well. Keep that in mind for future chapters please! And thank you to those of you who reviewed!

Word Count: 2,637

- Begin Entry Four -

Yoshiya Kiryu, Composer of Shibuya, sat on his almighty throne, because it so wasn't anything like a chaise lounge or an overly fluffy chair. It was solid rock, stone, concrete, something unchangeable in the waves and crashes of Shibuya's current sonata. The city itself was somber, knowing and reacting to its partner's seclusion in the Pad, it was happy that he was directly connected to its core but it knew his disappointment well. It too was fond of that young soul its Composer yearned for…

He sensed the two Reapers before they knocked on the invisible force separating the inner workings of Shibuya and the Pad itself. He allowed his form to turn almost glowing, blurring his physical appearance enough that they shouldn't have recognized him. If it really turned into a probably he could always delete their memory. What was three weeks in a multitude of years?

However Kariya had power fit for an officer or even higher, so editing his mind would be quite more difficult than Uzuki's. Despite her will power, the girl was quite easy to manipulate and rearrange at his call. Plus her overwhelming need to become higher ranked made it that much easier. As easy it would be for him to edit her memories, it would definitely make it more difficult for him to carry out any form of planning. He needed her to remember who Neku was, if only so she and Kariya could be messengers. They had their uses.

He felt Kariya's Imagination reach out and brush the Dead God's Pad, a form of knocking on the door as it were. The Composer sent out a pulse of random melodies and felt the two Reapers cringe. He wasn't very happy, and it was apparent in the melodies surrounding him.

The two stepped into the Throne Room, Uzuki practically bowing and scraping the floor in her urge to be respectful to the local god. Kariya's nonchalant manner almost brought a form of a smile on the Composer's face. "How can we help you, Composer?" The male Reaper asked, surprisingly not having a lollipop on hand.

"Feathers."

"Hmm?"

The Composer stood from his throne, a wave of Imagination shooting out from his form and echoing in the music of Shibuya. "The Angels have decided to interfere in my plans for Shibuya. I need assistance in making sure they are unable to cause any harm to our Lady."

"Sir?" Uzuki came across slightly timid, cowed by being in his presence. "However can we help?"

"Neku and feathers."

The pink haired reaper hissed in agitation and the other pulled a lollipop from his back pocket. At another wave of Imagination Kariya responded. "Feathers we can supply easily, but the Sakuraba kid? What do you want with him?"

The Composer snarled, "It doesn't matter! The feathers shall be my way of contacting the boy. You two are specifically chosen to deliver the messages to him and supply me with feathers to use." He threw himself back into the stone throne, not feeling any discomfort. "The Angels /must not/ find out about this." At the silence from Uzuki he leveled a glare in the Reapers' direction. "Understood?"

- Tin Pin World -

"And Neku in the Blue corner wins once again!" The announcer's voice was blaringly loud in the section of the stands Joshua stood in. The ringing in his ears had him regretting choosing the particular seat, but it made sure he was able to watch the Slam-Off with no visual distractions.

Or would, had Joshua not found his eyes sliding over to Neku's participant seat. The Slammer had his headphones on like usual, nodding slightly to whatever beat he was listening to. Joshua forced his gaze back on the actual Slam-Off for the hundredth time it seemed before glancing at his notepad, which surprisingly had something scribbled on it.

/Don't be afraid to make contact./ The Tin Pin expert scrunched his nose slightly, not recalling having wrote the note himself. Subconsciously knowing on the top of his pen, he looked over the note again. The D was slightly loopier than he made his, and the flair at the end of each word wasn't something Joshua had consciously begun to do. This was written by an older Joshua, one who had time to make his writing more intricate. The one who had been confined to a place called "Dead God's Pad".

However despite the note of confidence, Joshua felt the small amount of fear lurk inside from the Angels. They had called him out specifically, knowing his lack of knowledge and not caring. The part of him inside, the part that awoken upon meeting his Composer-self, reminded that the Angels hadn't completely given him a punishment or a threat. Only told to stay away from Neku Sakuraba, how could he resist going against the rules if there was no punishment attached to such a thing.

Joshua glanced at the current Slam, ignoring Red and his current opponent to glance back over at Neku. And found the Blue Slammurai staring at him, his mouth moving along with the lyrics of his song. If Joshua focused hard enough, he probably could figure out what song Neku was singing, but that meant acknowledging the unknown power Neku held over him. With a sigh, Joshua looked away and flipped the notepad closed, plucking the pen out of his mouth and pocketing it. He stood from the stands and made his way out of the competition floor, telling himself that his boss would have to get over the fact he had no report for this Tin Pin Tournament. He'd get over it.

"Pink!" The Tin Pin reporter rubbed his ears slightly, cringing at how his ears continued to ring in a shrill tone. It was making him hear things. He reached the doors and heard it again, "Pink!" Shrugging Joshua opened the door and stepped outside. He used a hand to block the sun's glare and glanced towards 104. Maybe they had a sale or something? "Dammit Josh!" The teen turned, catching Neku standing nearby, glaring at him.

"Blue," his voice came out almost as a whisper. Really? Did the boy follow him outside? "You, you know you just got disqualified from the tournament right?"

Neku's scowl deepened as he glanced at his mp3 player before sliding his headphones off to rest around his neck. "There's always next month." Bright blue eyes the color of the sky seemed to pierce straight through Joshua. "Why didn't you respond when I called you?"

Joshua began fiddling with his hair, twirling a strand around a finger. "Oh, well I'm sure you noticed I was sitting near one of the speakers. My ears have been ringing from the loud noise." He glanced at the headphones around Neku's neck. "How you manage to hear anything with those things blaring is beyond me, Blue."

Neku shook his head at the name. He pulled out his phone and began toying with it. "Not just now, I mean," he gestured to the cell phone, "I've called you a few times to try and set up a chance to Slam or something, and you never respond. Did you change your number?"

Joshua made a show of pulling his cell phone out and scrolling through the missed calls list. There were a few calls from Neku, and then quite a few unanswered texts. Joshua winced slightly, knowing that had he not been called upon by the angels that he would have responded immediately. "Sorry, I've been busy with work and all. I keep forgetting to return your calls."

"Oh." Neku's facial expression was almost… relieved. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore." The reporter's chest clenched. Neku gave a nervous laugh, eyes dropping to his cell phone once again. "I had gotten used to hearing from you all the time, so I was beginning to worry." 'That I pushed you away' hadn't needed to be mentioned.

Joshua pocketed his hands, his gaze also turned away. "Ah, well… Tin Pin has been on the rise, so my boss has been sending me all over the place. Outside Shibuya even!" He rubbed his arm and nervously met Neku's gaze.

Blue nodded. "I understand. You never know how long you'll be gone on a job, right?" Josh opened his mouth to respond but Neku didn't let him. "It's fine, just…" He shook his head. "Let me know you're okay, alright?" Neku forced a small smile and began heading the opposite direction of Joshua. The reporter stood there, watching Neku walking away, placing his headphones back on his ears and blaring the music once more. If Joshua concentrated, he could have sworn it was Beethoven's _Ode to Joy_.

Joshua knew that if he followed Neku there was a possibly of the Angels knowing, if he didn't he feared that it would be the last time he saw dear blue eyes. Joshua's hands rose to around his neck, where he kept the Composer's feather. He pressed his hands against it through his shirt, hoping that his thoughts would get to his other self. /Please, tell me what to do!/ His eyes clenched shut as Neku's form started to get lost in the crowd.

His cell phone rang, the tune unrecognizable. /"If you be the one to cut me I'll bleed forever"/ He flipped it open and read the message, a calming sigh running through his form. –Follow the boy! Don't let them scare you away– Joshua pocketed his phone and raced after Neku, calling his code name. "Blue!" The other whipped around, his headphones practically sliding off his head from his speed.

"Yeah?"

Joshua linked his arm with Neku, his typical smile spreading his lips. "What do you say to us going and getting some lunch?"

"It's dinner time?" Joshua's nose scrunched up slightly and Neku glanced away. "Ah, sure. Let's get some lunch."

"Ramen?"

"We always have ramen." Neku's complaint was cut off by the sound of Neku's phone ringing. His slight smile dropped when he read the caller-id. "Gimme a sec." He pulled out of Joshua's grip and flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

The reporter pulled his pen back out, placing the top in his mouth to gnaw on while he flipped through his notepad. Getting back to the same page as before, he watched as an invisible hand and pen began writing. The script was the same elegant scrawl that Joshua had associated with the Composer. /Have fun./ The reporter rolled his eyes, ripping the paper out and crumbling it before throwing it into his pocket to glance at later.

"Pink?" Joshua hummed in response. "Green and the others just invited us to go eat at Mexican Dog." Joshua gave Neku a look that caused him to glance away. "I figured you'd respond that way, so I declined." The happiness that weld up inside cause Joshua to want to do a little dance, no matter how many people would see.

"Hey Blue?"

"…yeah?"

"Thank you." Neku's responding grin could have brought light to the darkest corners of Shibuya.

- Higher Up -

Glowing eyes surveyed the sight before them, watching as Joshua Kiryu and that world's Neku Sakuraba discussed the newer Tin Pin strategies slammers had begun to use. The two walked abnormally close, hands brushing against one another as they navigated through the usual crowds found in their hometown. However it wasn't the interaction between the two that worried him, it was the communication between the two Joshua's.

"Hey Pink, did you ever find out what was up with that twin of yours?"

"Oh, my twin?" Joshua giggled, leading Neku into the restaurant. "Nothing important was really said." He waved his hand and ordered for both of them.

Neku's face betrayed his disbelief. "How could he not say anything important? He was an exact replica of you, Josh, and you'd never seen him before… A mirror image come to life?"

Joshua shook his head. "Don't worry about it, and just forget him, okay Neku?"

"But –"

"Please, Blue." Joshua's face was pleading, his eyes wide and bottom lip pushed out slightly to mimic a pout. "It's just better if you end up forgetting about him."

The bowls of ramen were placed in front of the pair, and neither boy paused in splitting their chopsticks or eating. "It's just…" Neku hummed, "something tells me that it wasn't the last time I would see him."

Both Joshua and the Angel paused in their movements. The Angel resisted the urge to abandon his post of watching Neku and rushing back up to his superior. The boy felt that he'd see the Composer Joshua once again. The fate of both Neku's appeared to be intimately tied with those of their world's Joshua's, so it was possible that this Neku would sense the other Joshua. Did this mean the other Neku sensed this Joshua? It would have to be something tested…

- Shibuya RG -

"Hey Neku. Neku~!" Neku was startled from his musings by the familiar sound of Shiki's voice. "Hey, you alright?"

Neku waved her off, resisting the urge to reach for his headphones and mp3 player to turn up the volume. Force of habit was something hard to change. "Where we meeting up today?"

"Well that's what I was trying to tell you," Shiki sighed, adjusting her glasses before hugging Mr. Mew close. "Beat and Rhyme can't make it tonight, something about a family dinner of some sort."

"Ah," Neku hummed, "do you want to go home? There are a few places I need to hit before it gets dark anyway."

Shiki gave a smile, "Yeah, I'll see you next week then."

"Later." The two separated at the Scramble Crossing, and Neku headed back in the direction of the Cat Mural. Now Neku reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny pair of orange ear buds connected to his mp3 player. Slipping only one bud in, Neku hummed along with the overly dramatic piano.

Neku wasn't really one for piano and orchestra tracks, however when he first heard the song all he could think of was the Game. _"All of your life now you have denied, there'd be a time when you'd ever die, still it's been rumored this thing, must be…"_ Even now, if he chose to step back and lean against a wall, the Proxy would be able to pick out the players of the week's current game, and occasionally the Noise themselves would show. It had to be a sign, right? Why hadn't the UG completely pulled itself away from Neku? Or rather, why hadn't Neku's soul pulled itself away? _"Feel it hold you, take you under, I'm your God of second chance."_

Nearby a Frog Noise chirped, gaining a curious look from the proxy as he rushed passed. Finally reaching the wall, Neku's hands subconsciously sought out the spot that called out to him the most. It was this spot, the spot where he stood before that bullet pierced his chest, that he felt closer and more connected to the Composer than anywhere else.

The song on his mp3 player skipped, jumping to the next song. Neku glanced at it curiously before shaking his head and restarting the iPod. Before even scrolling through his hundreds of songs, one began on its own, a song titled "Face the Wall". Before the tune could begin, Neku hit skip, jumping to an electric beat and dropping the iPod back into his pocket. Tracing a shape along the graffiti, Neku wished Joshua a good day before heading home, not feeling the invisible fingers that clawed into his shirt and caused marks on his arms that he couldn't feel.

An invisible, intangible and thus not there Yoshiya Kiryu watched his Proxy leave the spot with narrowed eyes before fading back into the music of Shibuya. He'd have to try harder next time.

- End Entry Four -

Alrighty! There's the fourth chapter. I'm so happy! Sorry for the wait everyone, meant to get this out last month and just had a major block on it. I'll try to come up with something at least once a month if I can pull it off. Also, if you can figure out the song titles (if the song isn't named) or the artist or the songs then I shall write a one-shot in your honor.

In other news I have a wewy fan-group on dA called itsawonderfulworld and the whole group is doing the 100 theme challenge.

If you have a twitter, and would like to try your hand at the Reapers Game, look for the user WEWYMissionMail online and follow to play. It is waiting for more Players to join before handing out missions lol


	5. Entry 5

Summary: Yoshiya was always alone; he had Angels, he had Reapers, he had Souls with Imagination, but he was always alone. Until 'Joshua' found young Neku, and then Yoshiya declared Neku would always be his. No matter what.

Bunny Handler: Tysonkaiexperiment (from dA and ffnet); I love you my dear!

Author's Note: Joshua said he was gonna fuck me up if I didn't write him, so here I am. Not to mention I have a friend now that I RP with (she knows who she is) that admitted she reads my stuff and I have to update this fic for her now. And she's dying over chat. Love you dear 3 I apologize for taking so long to update, but this chapter just didn't want to be written. I'm glad I managed to write it finally though, and hopefully you'll all enjoy it. UNBETA'D

Word Count: ~2300

- Begin Entry 5 -

In the Higher Plane, two Angels sat at a rounded table, peering at each other over steepled fingers and numerous piles of paperwork, their wings curled about their forms, radiating white constantly.

The higher ranking Angel gestured to the pile directly in front of the other, nodding for him to begin. He picked up the folder, reading off its contents before opening it to a particular page. "It appears there is a connection between our Composer Kiryu Yoshiya and his mortal version in Realm xx08. It spans over the area of Shibuya, allowing the Composer to affect and help the mortal with his decisions."

"This makes me worry," the higher Angel scowled, his disapproval apparent, "he more than likely wishes to make contact with Realm xx08's Neku. We cannot allow this to occur." It was unheard of for one version to go out of their way to make contact with another version, but Kiryu Yoshiya had a habit of not playing by the rules.

"The issue at hand is how one allowed both Kiryu's to be judged at the same time." The Angel doubled back in the folder, reading over the notes, "It also appears that by distracting the Director, the mortal Kiryu was able to avoid judgment. And because it's marked as a completed judgment, we cannot recall him and enact the justice deserved."

"I wonder…" The higher Angel hummed, the musical lilt lighting up the room, "If the two Kiryus are connected, would the Sakurabas be connected as well?"

"The two haven't had contact, sir."

"But if they are, can you imagine the power behind the Proxy and his double?" The Angel stood, his wings fluttered and he began pacing. "It could be the reason behind Kiryu's obsession with the boy. He wishes to take him as his Conductor."

"We've known that since the 3 Week Game, sir."

The higher Angel offered the other a smile, "Now, I have a mission for you. We must test this connection and see if this exists."

- Shibuya UG -

Yoshiya mentally stood in Neku's bedroom, the only way he could visit Neku without physically leaving the Dead God's Pad and thus asking for the ultimate punishment. Neku was sitting at his desk, working on homework, his mp3 player and headphones on and working. The Composer stood behind him, and he was currently trying to fiddle with the programming of the music player, if only to deliver a message. Sometimes the lyrics would skip, or the song rhythm would be thrown off, however the listener should be able to hear what he was trying to say.

After picking songs and watching Neku nonchalantly skip the track popping up on 'random', even when Yoshiya was pretty damn sure Neku noticed that these tracks all had sentences strung together that conveyed a message, but the spiky haired proxy was choosing to ignore them and it was only frustrating the Composer even more. He was going out of his way, disobeying the Higher Ups so he could see Neku, and try to communicate with the boy, and the boy was being stubborn.

With a huff, Yoshiya whisked himself away back to the Pad, back to his solitary jail of boredom and monotony. From within he clenched his fists and couldn't decide whether or not to throw yet another fit. He grabbed the cell phone he used during his time as a teenager, the bright orange reminding him of Neku's hair, and quickly sent a message to Kariya. Within moments, he received a response. It was in lazy chat speech, but Yoshiya had just enough patience to not yell at the Reaper at that very moment. After responding with a confirmation, he slammed the cell phone closed and dropped it onto the love seat.

From there he went to the bar and decided to try and mix a drink that would even get a dead man drunk. While adding vodka to some random schnapps he found in the cupboard (probably left over from Megumi Kitaniji, that man loved his alcohol), his phone rang the obnoxious ringtone he set for all Reapers in case they got a hold of the "Composer's" cell phone number.

He answered, propping the phone on his shoulder and answering with a small "yes?" Koki Kariya was silent on the other side, just listening to Yoshiya mix his extremely complicated drink before speaking. "Any news on a new Conductor?"

"No, the Higher Ups are being grumpy bitches," Yoshiya practically pouted into the phone, shaking the alcohol wildly with his hands. "I'm here for several years and they say I can't pick my Conductor until my Solitary Confinement is up. Which is bullshit if you ask me." He ignored Kariya's comment of "I didn't ask," and continued. "They should know what happened last time I went for an extended period of time without a Conductor, and if you think this solitary confinement crap is going to be taken laying down, I say nay."

"Composer, are you drunk?"

"No," he finished gesticulating wildly and stared at the mess of an alcoholic drink before him. "I'm going to be though." He heaved a sigh. "Anyway, go tell Neku to pay attention to what music is playing when he's listening to it, as it's a message to him and I have no other way than feathers to contact the proxy. If he doesn't want to be seen with feathers, he better pay some attention."

"Got it," Kariya hung up and Yoshiya slumped against the counter of the bar. He was doing what he could, but it didn't appear to be enough. With another sigh he took a drink of the frothy mess before him and stared at it. He just had to wait now.

"Dammit, I hate waiting," Yoshiya groaned.

- Tin Pin World -

Joshua sighed, relaxing in his seat at Sunshine, staring out at the people of his Shibuya, wondering if it was any different than the Shibuya the other him presided over. The people probably didn't look much different or act much different, but the rules and social norms could be a whole other realm of possibilities. And what if that other him didn't rule Shibuya itself, but more of a secretive, unknown by the general populace kind of deal?

He took a sip of his water and resisted the urge to glance over his notepad that the other Yoshiya had used to communicate to him. Watching the people offered him a reason to make up stories and tales about people he'd never met and probably never will. And because he was watching, he spotted it first. It appeared to be a frog, a creature that had no reason to be in Shibuya whatsoever unless it was near the Shibuya River, with graffiti-like swirls coming off of it stylistically. First the frog, then a wolf, and something that appeared to be a grizzly bear, all appearing in Shibuya. They were slightly transparent, as if looking through a window, but they were there.

No one else seemed to see them. No one else appeared to be staring at them in pure horror. Why would these creatures be appearing out of thin air? Where had they come from? And as if a switch was thrown, they were no longer transparent. They were three dimensional, they had fur and skin and weren't just creatures that appeared as doodles anymore.

They were real. They were in Shibuya.

And there came the screams. People spotted the creatures and took off running. It was chaos, children were screaming for their parents, girls and guys alike crying, screeching for their friends and hoping everyone was okay as they took shelter indoors. Joshua remained outside Sunshine, his phone clenched tightly in his hand, watching as the creatures meandered about, looking for their prey. And his phone beeped.

"_Pink, you okay?"_

"Fine, Blue, you?"

"_I'm trying to find shelter. These creatures appear to be everywhere."_

Joshua shook his head, feeling his body tense with the adrenaline that was already beginning to run through his body. "Meet me by the River, I'll come for you. We'll find shelter together."

There was a long pause, certainly one of the longer pauses between any of the text messages Joshua had exchanged with the other, but when Joshua received it, he didn't bother waiting for the second text. He took off running towards the River, uncaring that he hated to run or sweat or get messy or disheveled. This was Neku he was worried about, and everything else took a back burner to him.

His gaze swept across Shibuya, ignoring the screams and cries of people who didn't know him, of people trying to warn him of the danger. There were injured people all about, blood scattered through the pathways. The more he ran, the more drained the Slammerai was, but he had to get to the River, he had to get to Blue. Through the barren Scramble, past Hachiko, and into the West Bus terminal, more and more of the creatures seemed to change colors. At first they appeared almost natural with an occasional odd color, or their limbs would be replaced with the odd shapes and designs, but now…

Now things were black, and it was sending Joshua's senses haywire. There was something about these creatures that were more dangerous than the others. He reached the underpass and leaned against one of the many columns, panting for breath. He checked his phone, ignoring the way one of the bats, a red color, seemed to shriek at him from above. It hadn't bothered attacking yet, but it was still there, warning him.

Still no sign of Neku, and no further text messages had been received.

"PINK!" Blue's voice cracked, but it got Joshua's attention. Neku was further within the Underpass, limping from wound across the back of his leg. His headphones were cradled around his neck, clothes all messed and he appeared to be panting just as hard as Joshua. "One of those damn frogs got me when I was running passed." He cursed some more when the leg gave out from beneath him, causing him to crumble to the ground.

Joshua rushed over, ducking beneath some sort of raven bird. "We need to get indoors. We're not safe here." He moved to support Neku, wrapping an arm around him and placing one of Neku's arms over his shoulders. Both were drained, and with Neku's injury it made it much more difficult to move, but they managed to stumble further into the Underpass.

There was a snort and from the darkness ahead emerged what looked like a rhino. The all black coloring with occasional white and grey was enough to cause Joshua to try and drag Neku further away. "Wh-what's that?" The blue slammurai questioned, trying to assist Joshua in moving as fast as possible.

"I'm not sure," Pink responded, constantly glancing back at the rhino that hadn't appeared to notice them just yet. "But it looks like a rhino, and I really don't want to get skewered by one of the horns."

"Y-yeah?" Neku shook his head, tightening his hold on Joshua and they stumbled over an empty can. The aluminum can clattered slightly, rolling along the concrete. It was enough to catch the rhino's attention. The thing snorted and began to charge. Joshua's eyes widened as Neku's hands shifted their hold and shoved him away. And the rhino continued to stampede towards Blue.

"NEKU!"

- Shibuya RG -

Neku sipped on the straw of his empty soda, ignoring the obnoxious noise it made as he stared at his empty plate. He'd been there at Sunshine for over an hour already, and he couldn't convince himself to leave just yet. After receiving a dirty look from one of the newer hires, he began to fiddle with the straw, as he really didn't want to annoy the employees and cause them to kick him out for no reason other than his annoying them.

The chair across from him was pulled out, and Neku glanced up, surprised to see one of the Harriers before him. With a bean paste lollipop, Koki Kariya stared at the proxy curiously. "Can I help you, lollipop?"

The Harrier sighed, popping the lollipop in his mouth and speaking around it, "Have you happened to notice your music trying to tell you something?"

"What?"

"Or is your music just background noise for you? People are trying to communicate with you the only way they know how, and you're not listening."

"Who would be talking to me through my music?" Neku began folding one of the paper napkins into different shapes. "The only person I can think of would know my cell number and would know the multiple places to find and contact me that way."

"What if I told you the said person can't leave the Pad?" Kariya grabbed a couple of the spare French fries, removing his lollipop long enough to eat them. "Technically he isn't supposed to have any contact with anyone during his time."

"Wait, what?" Neku leaned forward in his chair, all attention on the Harrier. "What time? What happened?"

Kariya shook his head, "I can't really say." Neku hissed, a hand flying to his chest as he grimaced. "…You okay, kid?" Neku nodded and Kariya continued. "He's been punished for his actions with the Game you're aware of. He can't interact directly and as such can't contact you." Neku's grimace deepened, and his hand gripped at his shirt tightly. "Are you alright?" Kariya glanced at Neku's hand, his lollipop falling out of his mouth.

Neku was bleeding. "Kid, you alright?" And then Neku began to cough. His other hand flew to his lips out of habit. And with the next series of coughs, both Neku's hands were covered with blood.

- End Entry Five -


End file.
